1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rope ladder attachments and more particularly pertains to a new tree ladder attachment for attachment to a tree to permit a user to climb up the tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rope ladder attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, rope ladder attachments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,996; U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,920; U.S. Pat. No. 1,910,546; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,700; U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,843; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,275.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tree ladder attachment. The inventive device includes a vertical bar with a horizontal bar coupled to a lower end of the vertical bar. The ends of an elongate flexible member are coupled to an upper end of the vertical bar. The flexible member forms a loop for wrapping around a tree trunk to hold the vertical bar to the tree trunk. A cross bar is connected to the horizontal bar by a pair of extension bars. A ladder comprising a spaced apart pair of elongate flexible rails and a plurality of spaced apart rungs is depended from the cross bar.
In these respects, the tree ladder attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attachment to a tree to permit a user to climb up the tree.